Chaotic Confusion
by Lyrical-Light
Summary: One-shot, sequel to The Bond of Family. Violet has a nightmare of utter chaos. Good thing her mom is there to help.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hallo everyone. I know it's been a VERY long time since I said I would have this out, but I honestly couldn't find the time to finish writing with the many ideas that continued to swirl around in my head.**

 **I have no excuse for not even being on the site in more or less three whole months, but I hope you will all understand that it hadn't been intentional. So for all of you out there that have waited so very long for the sequel of my first story, The Bond of Family, let the wait be over!**

 **Unfortunately, I did not have the time or patience to write out all the ideas I had gotten and then change everything that I had already written, so I hope this will be alright enough.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Chaotic Confusion

"Mommy?" Violet was walking through a dark hall in Alfea. It was late night, but there was no moon in the sky and the stars did not dance nor twinkle or shine. She was scared. She and her mother have been staying at Alfea for a while until they were both once more in a better condition to return to Tir Nan Og.

Violet was still too young to enter through the White Circle protecting Earth, even though it wasn't truly necessary. Nebula had decided that they wait for Violet's eleventh birthday before they go to Earth. She wanted time to spend with her daughter and make Violet feel use to having so many people around her.

Now though, Violet dreadfully missed the hustle and bustle of everyday events. She missed walking through these halls with her mother when the sun shone in from the windows and lit up the beautiful lilac halls. She missed seeing the girls after every third period.

She missed going to Miss Faragonda's office and having tea with her mother, Miss Faragonda, Miss Griffin and Headmaster Saladin. She would even put up with Miss Griselda's constant screaming if it meant that she could only be safe within her mother's arms once more.

"Mommy?" Violet tries again. She's shivering, for the air around her is so cold any falling water would be turned into pieces of ice. She rubbed her arms as she continued to walk foreword, not seeing any living thing around her. After a moment, Violet finds herself outside the school.

She has no idea how she got here, but she doesn't care. It's warmer outside then within those freezing halls and besides, out here, she can see the trees and all the beautiful wildlife all around her that Roxy and Flora taught her about. Walking over to the well, Violet looked down into the water in hopes of finding some answers.

A rustling pulled Violet from her thoughts and she quickly looked up and around her, but couldn't see anything that could have caused such a noise. She hears it again, it's closer this time. The little purple haired girl swiftly turns her head towards the forest. She thinks the sound is coming from there . . .

She doesn't move. She can barely even breathe. She shouldn't be out this late at night. Even with the gates closed, something can still get into the school. Something can still cause them harm. The rustling sound is heard again and Violet jumps with a startled gasp as she sees the branch of a nearby tree moving up and down a little.

It was clear something was in the tree, on that branch, because the leaves were shaking greatly. Violet looked at the tree with wide, fearful eyes. She knows it's late. She knows it's dark. She also knows that she's not powerful enough to face any enemy on her own.

The wind picks up and Violet can see as it lifts a few leaves off the ground, purposely taunting her for being so afraid. She takes a small step forward, and her breath catches when she sees something moving behind her. She quickly stops. So does it. She doesn't dare steal a peek at what she knows can be her possible demise . . .

And yet, Violet cannot forget what her mother had taught her.

" _It's alright to be afraid, don't try to control your fears, because fear will try to control you as well. When you are afraid, think of what makes you happy, what makes you smile. Then think about what you must do, what it is that makes you afraid._

 _Think about all those that love and care for you. Think about that that makes your heart swell with love. To be brave, you don't have to be fearless, Violet. To be brave, you only need something to drive you._

 _Something everlasting. Something that no one can steal. Think about the love of our little family. We are always with each other, even if it is only in spirit. Let that guide you. Let that be your guide in the darkest of nights . . ."_

Violet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to be afraid. Not this time. She's spent her whole life being afraid. She doesn't have to be anymore. Her mom loves her. Her mother really, truly and honestly loves her. There is nothing more that Violet can ask for.

As she turns around, she can see the thing behind her moving too. When she's finally able to see what it is . . . her breath catches in her throat . . . and then . . . she lets out a sigh and laughs slightly. It was her shadow. The little bit of light the night was providing was enough to give her shadow movement.

Suddenly, the rustling sound is back and Violet quickly spins around . . . she screams as something brushes against her face, but cams herself when she hears the frantic hooting of an owl and looks up and notices that the owl had been the one to fly into her, some of its feathers now on the ground . . .

Violet once more sighs relieved that it wasn't a monster that had come to gobble her up alive. She turns around and prepares to walk back into Alfea when she comes to a halt and a cold tingly feeling runs down her spine. Her breath catches in her throat as her hear momentarily stops.

There . . . in the doorway, that leads to Alfea . . . stands a figure cloaked in black. The cloak was lightly bellowing in the cold breeze and Violet's wide eyes never left the figure before her. "W-who are you?" She manages to get out softly, but her voice shakes and bibbers.

Ruby red lips pull up into a small smile underneath the cloak, the person's about to speak- "Hallo Violet." Violet jumps, her eyes wide with fear as she turns around.

Behind her, is Valtor . . . A smirk on his face and fire in his eyes . . . She wants to scream, she wants to run, but her body won't obey and her throat is suddenly as dry as sandpaper.

She finally manages to take a step back, but Valtor moves forward. Violet doesn't bother looking at the person that had stood by Alfea only moments ago. Valtor was by far more terrifying then any cloaked figure.

Valtor slowly starts to approach Violet and before Violet could even think to act she feels something latching onto her wrist from behind . . . and she screams. She screams and thrashes and kicks and-

"Violet, sweetheart, calm down!" Violet's eyes shoot wide open. She immediately sees the concerned face of her mother standing over her. Her mother was holding her wrists in her hands. "Violet, it's just a dream. You're alright. You're safe." The fairy tries to sooth, but tears fall from Violet's eyes and she shoots into her mother's arms.

"Hush, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm right here with you." Nebula sooths as she hugs her daughter from her seated spot on the bed, her wings not even thinking of fluttering behind her. "I was so afraid." Violet cries into her mother's chest, not caring at all that she was soaking her dress.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe now, nothing can hurt you." Nebula says softly as she strokes her daughter's hair, holding her tightly and never wanting to let go. She loves her little girl so much. She can't imagine one day without her anymore. She doesn't know how she was even able to live without knowing her daughter was safe a few months ago.

The mere thought makes her blood run so cold that even Icy would have a bad time keeping up. They staid like that a few moments more before Nebula gently pulled back, she gave a soft smile and started to wipe away her little girl's tears. "I love you Violet, I love you so much."

Nebula says softly and Violet shakes, new tears falling from her eyes as she shoots back into her mother's arms. "I love you too!" Violet cries and Nebula always her. She holds her and silently hums as she brushes through her daughter's hair. Gently, softly . . . like her voice while it's being carried away by the wind.

"Don't leave me . . ." Violet asked silently and Nebula looks down at her little girl, pain in her heart and eyes. She hugs her tighter, a silent promise to hold on forever. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm never leaving you again." Nebula says softly as she holds onto her little girl.

Violet holds on even tighter, clutching at every piece of fabric of her mother's dress that she can get her hands on, not wanting to go even for a single moment. Tears fall from her eyes, glittering in the light of the moon. 'The moon . . .' Violet silently thinks as she always the moonlight to encase her and her mother, caressing them ever so softly.

Nebula notices, and smiles. "Do you know why Earth Fairies feel more welcome in the day then the night?" Nebula asks softly and she feels her daughter shaking her head. No. Nebula smiles. "We can feel and see the light, we allow it to guide us, but at night, we have no sun to illuminate the whole sky.

All we have are stars and the silent promise made long ago." "The silent promise?" Violet asks wiping at her eyes. Nebula's smile lightly grows. "The promise that we'd always have hope. Long ago, when the Great Dragon created the Magical Universe, it knew the night would be something feared by all.

So as a promise, that the darkness would never take us, the Great Dragon created a being of pure light. At first glance, you could see nothing but darkness, for the being was wrapped within a black cloak. The cloak represented the starless sky, for at that time, there were no stars.

It is said that the being's voice is so soft and gentle that it can calm even the stormiest seas. The being was charged with keeping watch over the night and to protect everyone of the day and to bring sweet dreams in the darkest of times. The being had built a palace.

A palace made of shiny stones it had hoped would help it to alight the night sky. Unfortunately, the being was alone and had no one to keep it company. Every night, the being would take its place in the palace and open its cloak, transforming into a magnificent silver dragon that then curls up in the night sky and becomes the moon.

But without any one to keep it company, the moon became lonely and sad, every night growing dimmer and dimmer, allowing the darkness to start to cloak it once more. The Great Dragon noticed, and asked the moon what was wrong. The moon answered that while everyone played during the day; the night was shunned and slept through so the moon couldn't see the children's happy faces.

The Great Dragon thought long and hard over what the moon said and one night approached the moon with a proposal. The Great Dragon said that if the moon promised to hold off the darkness in the night, then the Great Dragon will allow those children that sleep, to sleep in the palace the moon had built, where the moon can watch over them and protect them and their dreams as they slept.

The moon eagerly agreed and so The Great Dragon did as it said it would. The net night, the children all slept within the moon's palace. But the Great Dragon did more than just that. The Great Dragon allowed everyone to sleep in the palace and those that never woke up here in the magical universe, could stay in the palace forever and keep the moon company.

So every night, the moon glowed bright so to protect its children from the darkness. And soon, those children that went to live with the Moon started to be able to make a little bit of their own light as well. They became the stars we see in the sky and help the Moon to protect their brothers and sisters that have yet to join them.

It's said that the only night that the moon is not in the sky, is when it leaves to protect one of its children from the darkness. But no matter how many times the Moon leaves, it always leaves the light of the children it had already protected to give us enough light, to survive the darkness."

Nebula said smiling softly at her little girl who looks up with wide eyes at the moon and stars. Gazing with a new look on life at the night sky. "Really?" Violet asks with wide eyes. Nebula chuckles. "Yes really, now off to bed. The moon will be very un happy if one of its children is not in bed when they should be."

Nebula smiled and Violet eagerly got into bed, allowing her mother to tuck her in once more. "Doesn't the Moon ever get confused?" Violet asks as her mother brings the blanket over her chest. Nebula gives her daughter a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"The Moon? Doesn't it ever get confused with all the chaos in the world? With all the darkness there is, even when it isn't night time?" Violet asks with the curiosity only a child could have, and Nebula smiles. "No, the Moon knows each and every one of its children and what to protect them from."

Nebula says with a smile as she gently cups Violet's cheek and kisses her on the forehead. "Just like I know, what to protect you, from." Nebula smiles and Violet smiles back up at her mother. "Thank you for being there for me . . . I love you mommy." "I will always protect you . . . I love you, my little star."

 _The End._

 **Oh I know, I know. It's not what you expected huh? Don't worry. I hadn't expected any of this either.**

 **I just went with the flow. Though I do think I was inspired by one of the movies I saw.**

 **It was a REALLY good movie.**

 **Though the whole star thing kinda just came washing out of me. It was like something was telling my hands what to write.**

 **I was just staring at my screen like, what? Am I really writing this?**

 **I know this is probably very cheesy, but I hope it does okay enough.**

 **I have never done a one-shot before.**

 **Never.**

 **Not even in the planning stages of any story.**

 **So, reviews would be nice.**

 **I know every fanfiction author asks for reviews but I mean really, reviews to a fanfiction-author is like honey to a bear, applause to an actor and oxygen to everyone else.**

 **So please, please, please just think about it? You don't have too, but I really like to see that people like my work . . . if you don't that's okay too. At least it's a review huh? So, until next time.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


End file.
